The Key to the Truth: Is in a DVD collection
by Stablerfan
Summary: **This is a parody** Set S17, with Elliot Stabler. "Somebody is controlling us all...in charge of our destinies...but they have taken to ignoring twelve years of our pasts and are rewriting Elliot Stabler...changing the past ...denying the mutually supportive, deep connection that Olivia and Elliot shared..so much so that they wiped the reality from Olivia's mind."
1. Chapter 1

**October 2015 -I have written a prequel to this story entitled Munch Knows, if you're coming to this for the first time, please read Munch Knows first. Thank you.**

 **This is a parody of sorts...not my first story, I write here under another name. I made this account just for this very story. I may parody again...so will do it here if my muse jumps out at me again. I should warn you I am holding a fire extinguisher and I know how to use it.**

 **Forgot the disclaimer - this is fan fiction. Not mine, although I dearly wish it were.**

Elliot stormed into the bullpen, the anger rolling off him in waves as he glanced at Olivia's desk.

"Where's Olivia?" he growled angrily.

Fin glanced at Amanda who was sitting next to him, while they both fixed their eyes firmly on the computer in front of him.

"Stabler, where have you been? Didn't you disappear 4 years ago? Munch is on to something for once, he sent us an email.." Fin said, "you might wanna see this."

"No time, I have to find Olivia, I heard she had a date last night and I just DON'T allow that…" Elliot said angrily.

Fin rolled his eyes and carried on looking at the screen.

"Something is going on here Stabler, and your strange and unusual disappearance is the crux of it," Munch said as he conveniently entered the bullpen at that precise moment, just in time.

Elliot ignored them all and stormed angrily up to the crib, hoping to find Olivia there so that he could have a go at her in an overbearing semi violent way for having a life without him.

As he pushed open the door, prepared to shout and throw stuff and be generally over the top abusive, he suddenly stopped at the sight of Olivia. She turned at the sound of the door banging open and froze, laying her eyes on Elliot Stabler forthe first time in over four years.

"Where have you been?" she said, astounded.

"I walked out of your life because I don't care about _you_ , and our friendship meant nothing to _me_ , but I stormed back _in_ because I heard you might have a boyfriend and I _always_ like to hold you back from life!" Elliot said.

"Yes Elliot you always held me back and stopped me having a life - you didn't let me have a baby and were never there for me. I have grown _so_ much without you. I didn't even bother looking for you when you quite obviously disappeared….I have a baby now because you left.."

Elliot paused and looked at her confused…"Olivia this makes no sense, why do I feel totally out of character?...that doesn't sound right at all…...it's like I remember things….things I'm being told didn't happen….and I'm pretty sure I was never an asshole….my God I'm so happy for you...you're a mom?"

At that point Munch opened the door…"This is what I was trying to tell you, but yet again nobody listens to me. The history of this squad and especially your history Elliot, is being rewritten...I mean, think about it...you effectively vanished and no one even checked on you….does that sound normal? Come on, it doesn't make any sense...you don't answer the phone so we just leave our colleague and friend of over 13 years and forget about him. I have noticed a lot of strange things that make no sense - it all started after Jenna was shot….I have been doing a lot of research…"

"Yeah and he's found some wacked out shit on the internet," Fin said as he joined them.

"Like what?" Elliot said.

"Come on, let's go see what Munch has uncovered," Olivia said.

Back in the bullpen, Amanda looked warily at Elliot, "You're her ex partner, the one she never refers to by name? The one who can't answer a phone?"

"Well it's not like she even came by to check up on me...I mean a few phone calls and she just left it?"

"That's what I'm saying to you! Doesn't that sound out of character to you?" Munch said.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, "Yes...I have no idea why I didn't go round to see him...call Kathy to ask if he was ok...send him an email….that makes no sense…"

"Okay, I have an explanation for this unusual turn of events, this is going to sound fantastical but try and stick with me….on the internet there are over 14000 stories written about all of us….they start out ok..these people seem to know us well, and some of the stories are good...really good. I mean some of these people could be professional writers...but others…" he paused shaking his head.

"Ok, people write stories about us...that's odd...it's not like we're fictional characters...but what's in these stories that's so interesting…?" Amanda asked.

"Well I saved hundreds of these stories, and mostly they were characterized well..but lately...since our computer system was upgraded to the latest version...I don't know it's odd...there are more and more stories writing Elliot out to be a total asshole...I mean...it's like someone made you disappear and then wants us all to think you were an abusive asshole...we knew you for years Elliot...you were never any of these things...someone is rewriting the past...and from the way some of these recent stories are going...it's like they believe it...almost like they don't know you at all…"

"Ok, this is very strange...but I think i know what's going on.." Said Carisi as he walked in holding armfuls of paper.

"I printed off these...just in case there's ever another upgrade and we lose any more data...I mean what if someone erased my past and turned me into something I wasn't?" Carisi continued.

"There's some seriously weird shit going on," Fin said.

"See now, you are not really affected too much - you are not out of character...but in September 2011 Elliot Stabler's very life was rewritten," Munch said.

"That's some freaky shit," Fin said, shaking his head.

"Something caused us all to forget what a valued friend and colleague you had been for over 12 years to these people...and more worryingly...your _whole_ relationship with Olivia appears to have been rewritten…." Carisi continued.

"I have printed stuff off the internet." Carisi said.

"That's some seriously good detective work there," Munch said.

Carisi paused, uncertain if Munch was being sarcastic or not before deciding to take it as a compliment, "Let me summarise…"

The team gathered around as Carisi detailed what he had found.

"Munch called the other day to speak to Fin but I picked up and we had a very interesting conversation. I knew right away that there was some grounding to his thinking and he asked me to google articles about our unit. I printed it all off as Munch said that after the last update some things seem to had been lost….but markedly it's Elliot Stabler…"

"Olivia...a lot of people on the internet seem to think that Elliot was a negative part of your life...he held you back, and you only got where you are today because he left…" Munch said.

"Wow...really? That's not true at all...El...you said you'd support me to have a baby...I'm the one who closed off that conversation...you mortgaged your house for me….you were always my best friend...I would still be where I was today with or without you….but I would have got here with your friendship too..." Olivia said.

"Exactly...you two had an emotional co dependence...you were closer than anyone else...damn it let's face it, you were in love with each other, but Elliot was always such a loyal, honest, dedicated man that he could never really leave his wife," Munch said honestly.

Olivia's eyes met Elliot's and she smiled, "you were all of those things El...why did I start to think any differently?"

"Because," Amanda said, "somebody changed the past? Isn't this a bit X Files, Munch?"

"Somebody is controlling us all...in charge of our destinies...but they have taken to ignoring twelve years of our pasts and are rewriting Elliot Stabler...changing the past ...denying the mutually supportive, deep connection that Olivia and Elliot shared..so much so that they wiped the reality from Olivia's mind.." Munch said.

"And," Carisi added, "caused Elliot and Olivia to both forget how to use a phone, and made Elliot's entire family disappear along with him, despite all of them having strong ties to the city, yet they are all _totally_ uncontactable…"

"You are right Carisi, " Olivia said, "someone is messing with our minds…"

Turning to Elliot she took a deep breath and walked over to him, boldly taking his hand in hers.

"We can fight it El...we've been through so much together...over twelve years...neither of us would ever walk away from our friendship so easily…."

Elliot pulled her into his arms, "We can do this together Liv, we have always been there for each other…"

Olivia pulled her arms around him, returning his embrace.

Carisi cleared his throat in an attempt to get their attention, "Sarge? I haven't finished my presentation yet…"

"You're a sergeant now Liv? That's great," smiled Elliot with obvious pride.

Olivia pulled back from his arms, but slipped her hand into Elliots, who happily squeezed her hand affectionately in an attempt to pay attention to Carisi who had now pinned up paper all over a board, and was waiting to continue. Munch joined him, with a satisfied smirk.

"Right," said Carisi, "I figure we can't undo the damage that's been caused; Olivia and Elliot forgetting how to use telephones, and email, visit each other, text message each other...how Olivia started to believe Elliot had never been there for her and lost twelve years of memories of her time with him, how some people," he said, gesturing to the fanfiction pinned up along the board, "began to believe the crap that Elliot was an abusive negative influence,"

"Ok we get that Carisi, how can we change it?" Amanda said.

"We can't undo the damage... _but we can remember._..I found this in the evidence locker," Munch said, as he produced a large dusty box.

"What is it, Munch?" Fin asked.

Munch opened the box and pulled out a large selection of DVD's, placing them all on the counter….."These are video records from 1999 to 2011, they have pictures on the front, and oddly Olivia's hairstyle doesn't always correspond to the right year, but that aside, they are accurate reflections of the past. These DVD's hold the truth of Elliot Stabler's past and his relationship with Olivia...these are the key, we need to all sit down and watch through these...especially you two," Munch said as he gestured to Carisi and Amanda, "because you weren't here back then, and it's important that you know where we all came from…."

"Absolutely...it gives me the creeps, what if someone did this to me one day? It could be any of us…" Amanda said.

"I'm pretty sure it's just a Stabler thing...I don't think a second person would just vanish in such an out of character way...that would be pushing believability too far…." Carisi said.

"One thing is for sure, "Munch said in an ominous voice, "somebody does _not_ like Elliot Stabler and is determined to change the way that everyone sees him. **We have to watch these DVD's...remind ourselves of the truth….and make sure this never happens again….."**

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou to those who are reading. This is the final chapter - they had to sort this mess out so lets see how they deal with the heinous crime of attempted character assassination...**

It was late when the detectives, now joined by three ADA's, Nick Amaro, Huang, and their former captain, finally convened in the squad room.

"Thank you all for getting here so quickly, you've all had time to read Carisi's... _comprehensive_ report on the situation...thanks Carisi.." Olivia began.

"Yeah, the bar graph was great - i'm not liking the 5% chance that i'm responsible though," Nick said.

"Nick is _not_ responsible, he had no knowledge of Elliot when he arrived," Olivia said glancing at Nick, "Carisi has us _all_ on his bar chart...there's a 2% chance that _I_ did all this," she continued.

"Ok, we need to keep this between us - we don't know who else is affected...whoever is doing this is trying very hard to alter our memories, particularly of Elliot...and people are starting to believe it." Olivia said.

"Should we call Cassidy?" asked Munch.

"Why would we call Cassidy?" Elliot asked confused.

"Liv kinda hooked up with him after you left," Fin said.

"Really?!" Elliot asked, "Cassidy?"

"Ok, let's focus here," said Olivia, deftly changing the subject. There are twelve years of video evidence here...going take a while to watch through it.."

"Amanda, Nick and Barba, you need to concentrate on the DVDs, Alex and Casey - could you sit in, ensure these records are accurate and catch up on anything you missed? It will take eight days of continuous viewing to watch all these."

"Sure thing Liv, come on Alex, this is gonna take us a while...I brought popcorn," Casey said.

"Thanks, ok the rest of us need to locate the person responsible and bring them in..." Olivia said.

"What can we charge them with?" Carisi said.

"Attempted character assassination for a start, I'm sure we can bring a few other charges too if we think about it," Barba said before sitting down with the other ADAs, Nick and Amanda, to start going through the DVDs.

 **Eight days later….**

Everyone gathered around in the bullpen, tired from the eight day long DVD watching marathon. Olivia and Elliot had just been shown highlights of their relationship which Carisi had compiled, they sat side by side staring at the screen as the video ended.

"You'd give each other a kidney?" Amanda said softly, " _how could anyone forget that?_ "

" _Elliot_ ," Olivia whispered, "How could I have forgotten? How could I have ever wondered what our relationship was...what I meant to you?"

"Why did I walk away so easily and not return your calls? I would never treat you like that," said Elliot as he sat back in his chair looking dismayed, " _I hurt you Liv_."

"I only called a few times then gave up El!" Olivia said, equally as dismayed.

"Guys, stop it! Focus, we have a particularly heinous crime to solve here - we need to bring in the person responsible for the attempted character assassination of Elliot Stabler!" Munch said wisely.

"We traced his IP address and although it was cleverly routed, we got a trace on him - his account is registered to Mr. Puppet Master - we have an address, so Fin and Amanda, go pick him up..but be careful...we don't know what he is capable of...what he could make happen next.." Olivia warned.

As Fin and Rollins left to pick up the man responsible for the heinous crime, Olivia noticed that George appeared deep in thought.

"What are we dealing with here?" Olivia asked.

"I would not normally agree with such a stupendous theory, but I am afraid I have seen too much not to agree. Elliot," he said, glancing at Stabler to ensure he had his attention as well as Olivia's, "you were Olivia's closest friend for well over a decade - you were so close that Captain Cragen had you both undertake a Psych evaluation to determine if you were too close to work together as partners...you had problems, you fought, you upset each other, but the crux of your relationship was a strong, unbreakable bond of mutual respect, friendship...and I have to admit, _love_."

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a fleeting glance, and a small smile escaped Olivia as she felt Elliot's hand slip into hers. Uncaring that they might look unprofessional; having had their minds controlled they knew how much they had lost already. She grasped his hand with a gentle squeeze, as Elliot smiled at her response.

"You memories of your relationship and everything you meant to each other was confused and then over time, erased. Now you have seen the video records, you have that knowledge back; you know what you have lost and you can ensure that it doesn't happen again."

"How can we do that? What if Elliot disappeared again?" Olivia said.

"Well," said Barba, "what if we just have some kind of mutiny?"

"Liking your train of thought Barba, any idea how?" Munch asked.

"Well, how about we reinstate Elliot...no one else wants to be Liv's second in command...let's put him there before anyone else appears - let's just put him back in. Take the control from the Puppet Master and put it in our own hands- would that work?" Barba said.

"An uprising?" Huang said, "Not quite what I had in mind, but if we not only bring Elliot back, but also give him a promotion then it might be enough to change the course of events. There are two other issues though…" Huang mused.

"I'm assuming you mean the DVD's - we have to find a way to change the altered perception of everyone else too…." Casey said, as she approached from the area they had all camped out in for over a week while watching DVD's.

"Well, I have some friends at computer crimes still...let's see if they can help," said Olivia, "we need to take over a major TV network...have nothing but these videos playing non stop until they have all been seen again…" Olivia suggested.

"Wow, could we do that Sarge?" Carisi asked.

"Course we can," said Casey in annoyance, as she kicked Carisi, "how else can we solve this case?"

"Ok, so we have another problem solved..but what about the final one?" asked Huang, "Fin and Amanda are bringing the Puppet Master in - he is not your standard perp...what will you do to ensure that your plan of reinstating Elliot comes to life?" Huang said.

"Well," said Nick, "Liv and Stabler once locked someone in a closet...I saw it on the video footage...can't we just lock him in a closet?"

Olivia folded her arms and exhaled, pondering Nick's plan, "Actually that's perfect, we bring him in, Elliot and I will face him together, then we lock him in a closet and take over a major TV network. The truth will be out there and Elliot's name restored."

Elliot smiled as he looked at her with affection, "and if you're the boss..does the no dating co-workers thing still stand?"

Olivia laughed, "I'll reverse that one detective," she smiled.

"Hold on, reverse it.." Carisi said, "does that mean it'll be compulsory to date co-workers?"

 **One hour later**

Olivia and Elliot stood outside the interrogation room looking in at the man who had come between them.

"I would never have cut you out of my life...you know... _that I love you_ , don't you?" Elliot said earnestly.

Olivia smiled, "I know El, of course you wouldn't and _I love you too_. I would never have given up on you so easily and questioned what we were to each other had the man in this room not come between us. Let's go take down the man who did this to us, _partner_ ," she said.

Moments later Amanda and Fin watched as Benson and Stabler walked into the interrogation room and closed the door behind them. Standing in front of the table, they faced the man who was seated there, casually sipping a coffee.

"You're forgetting I know what your next move is going to be," he said, as he observed Benson and Stabler warily," this is where Stabler slams me up against the wall in an act of barely controlled rage, right?"

Elliot folded his arms and leaned back against the interrogation room window, a slight smile crossing his face.

"There's something _you_ are forgetting," Olivia said, as she placed her hands on the desk and leaned close to his face.

"Oh really? What's that?" he said.

"We have watched our history played out for eight days straight, we have our memories back... _but you_ ," she said with a smile as she stood up, and opened the interrogation room door, "do not know our next move, because you have not seen the footage that we have - you don't know _how we work together_."

"I created the perception everyone holds of you Stabler, it doesn't matter what you are really like - I can fool them all into thinking you were bad for Olivia, noone will remember the truth!" he said with an evil laugh.

"You're free to go," Elliot said, gesturing toward the open interrogation room door.

"Free to go? Shouldn't you be attacking me about now?" he asked, confused.

Elliot smiled and turned around, walking out of the room.

The Puppet Master stood uncertainly...looking at Olivia but was met only with a shrug.

"Sergeant Stabler will see you out," she said with a smile as she turned and headed out walking toward Elliot who stood blocking the view of the open cupboard door.

He followed Olivia out as she led him in the direction of Elliot. Stopping once they were right in front of him the Puppet Master froze and spun around to see Casey and Alex among the rest of the squad gathering around them.

"Sergeant Stabler?! You can't do that! I have plans! Evil plans! Elliot Stabler is a distant memory, and I made sure no one would ever want him back!"

"You don't know our next move because you don't know _us_ ," said Elliot as he stepped aside, giving Olivia room to take the Puppet Master by surprise and shove him into the closet.

Elliot slammed the door and locked it leaning back on it casually as he smiled at Olivia.

"Olivia," said Cragen with an air of curiosity, "you can't keep him in the closet indefinitely..."

"I have it covered Don, character assassination is a pretty heinous crime, feds are picking him up later..they are on our side here for once."

Later that night the team all sat gathered around the TV as they shared Chinese food and watched the scenes unfolding in front of them.

"You run things round here now Olivia," smiled Huang, "and we know we are all safe in your hands. Tonight, and for the next week, the whole country sees the truth - twelve years of non stop video streamed all week long."

They all sat back preparing to watch the marathon of their history for a second time, but now with Elliot Stabler's history restored and Olivia's memories returned.

Suddenly Carisi coughed, looking at Olivia.

"Um...so Sarge...about the compulsory dating of co-workers thing..."

 **I really needed to write this and I feel better for it! Thank you for reading my first attempt at parody and please have a look at all the awesome writers on here - especially those who write Bensler. ;-)**


End file.
